Demand response (“DR”) may be described as the changes in electricity usage by end-use customers from their normal consumption patterns in response to changes in the price of electricity over time. DR may also relate to incentive payments designed to induce lower electricity use at times of high wholesale market prices or when the electricity grid is unreliable. DR includes all intentional modifications to consumption patterns of electricity of end-use customers that are intended to alter the timing, level of instantaneous demand or the total electricity consumption.
DR policies are rules that describe how end-use customers may modify their consumption patterns of electricity. A DR event is an action taken by an end-use consumer to modify their electricity consumption pattern. Demand response application servers (“DR servers”) are hardware servers that work with client devices associated with end-use consumers (“DR clients”) to implement DR policies. These DR policies may be defined by a DR application that is implemented by the DR server.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.